


Red

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Boston, F/M, Missed Connection, Red - Freeform, Snow, Walking, chris evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They simply happened to pass by one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Of all mornings to be late. I cursed my old apartment building and it’s ancient electricity. The sudden snow storm last night had knocked out our power as I slept. Thankfully my internal alarm clock went off shortly after my actual alarm clock would have. I was, however, running super late. I had no time to fuss with my daily make-up routine. It was either take a shower and feel fresh, or put on make-up and fake the freshness. I opted to smell fresh, rather than look it. I could always spruce up during bathroom breaks if I felt like it later. I threw the basics into my purse; blush and mascara.

Wrapping my red oversized knitted scarf around my neck, I grabbed my bag and proceeded to leave my apartment, bracing for the cruel freezing temperatures of a frigid winter morning in Boston. Stepping out into the sunlight, I shivered, my breath billowing around me, and buttoned up my peacoat. Thankfully most of the sidewalks were shoveled and salted. Even paired with my trusty snow boots, I knew I’d still find the slick hidden patches of ice, just waiting to humiliate me. But there was no time to worry about that right now. I had to get to work.

I was thankful to only live a few blocks from the office. It saved money, not needing a car. I could even get groceries within walking distance. Sure, it was a pain during the winter, but it was a sacrifice I was willing to make. It beat not living on ramen noodles every night.

I came to the usual busy crosswalk and waited with a small crowd of others also on their way to work. Gentle snowflakes began falling and instead of delighting in the idea of snow like I once had as a child, I could only pray the sidewalks would be clear again after work. I felt fidgety. I needed to get moving. I absolutely hated being late. I prided myself on punctuality. Finally, the signal changed, allowing pedestrians to safely cross. I stepped down off the curb, clutching the neck of my peacoat to keep out the cold as best I could.

Brushing past the oncoming pedestrians as usual, I paid no attention to the blur of strangers passing. But for some reason, I felt the uncontrollable need to look back. Someone was wearing red pants, standing out against the whiteness of everything else around us. I supposed that was what first caught my eye. I stopped at the curb and turned, glancing at the owner of the red pants. He was already on the opposite curb where I had begun. He, too, had stopped and looked back my way. Embarrassed to be caught staring, I quickly looked away before looking back. He still looked my way. We both slightly smiled at one another before we each pressed forward to our destinations.

I felt relieved walking into work only fifteen minutes late. I quickly sat down quietly at my desk and shrugged out of my coat, leaving it across the back of my chair, and peeled my red scarf off, draping it across my lap. My red scarf. I wonder if that’s what caught his eye, Mr. Red Pants Guy. I felt myself smile as I logged into my computer. He was cute. Very cute. I only caught a tiny glimpse, but that was all I needed.

The hours passed slowly at work. By the time five rolled around, I felt too sluggish to make the trek back home. But wrapping my red scarf around me revived me instantly, reminding me of _him_. It felt silly, wondering what a stranger was currently doing. Was he working? On his way home now like I was? That thought got me moving. Maybe I would pass him again on my way back.

No dice. I kept my eyes peeled for his bright red pants but all I saw were boring browns and beiges with the occasional blue jeans. Defeated, I whipped myself up something quick for dinner and ate it alone on the couch, watching DVR’d episodes of America’s Next Top Model.

***

I passed the same familiar yet strange sea of people every day but today was different because of her. Her red scarf stood out amongst the crowd and white scenery. I saw her right before we passed, but just had to look back at her once I stepped up to the curb. I was surprised when I caught her looking back as well. She blushed and looked away before treating me to a tiny smile. God, she was gorgeous, with snowflakes resting in her hair, framing her face.

She drowned out every other thought all day long. Was she someone I passed every day and finally noticed for the first time? That couldn’t be possible. There’s no way I would never have noticed her before. Unless it was the scarf that caught my eye. Then perhaps she _was_ someone I _could_ have met so long ago. I mentally beat myself up, wishing I would have said something. Or waved. But it was obvious she was in a hurry. And I had someplace to be, too. Bad timing. That’s all. It wasn’t meant to be.

_It wasn’t meant to be…_ No matter how many times I ran that thought through my mind, I couldn’t convince myself that it was true. Not only had I noticed her, but she noticed me as well. Not meant to be, my ass.

I found myself wondering what she was up to. Where she was off to in such a hurry. Why had she stopped to look back and smile? Would I ever see her again? These thoughts multiplied and refused to be quiet.

When it was time to head back home, I took the same route I had taken to get work. I usually went across through the park in the evening, for kicks and a change of scenery. But I didn’t want to miss her, even if there was the slightest chance she took the same route back to wherever she first came from.

Without meaning to, I practically power-walked to the crosswalk where we both first passed each other. I felt stupid immediately. What if my impatience made me too early? Would it be silly for me to hang around a bit longer? What if she had already made her way home? Was I in too much of a hurry to get to “our” crosswalk to notice her? God, I hoped not. I lingered around the curb until I felt ridiculous and just went ahead on home. But tomorrow… tomorrow, I would be sure to pass on the fated crosswalk at the same time as we had this morning. I was determined.

***

Last night I had set my alarm clock a bit earlier, giving me plenty of time to do my complete morning routine. I kept glancing at the clock, not wanting to leave too late. I shook my head at my reflection, chuckling. It was ridiculous, sprucing myself up for a stranger whom I’d probably never see again. Still, I painted my lips with a brilliant shade of red. Sort of a homage to what I had deemed “our” color. Looking myself over once more before grabbing my coat and scarf, I rolled my eyes at myself. I was being silly. I knew it.

Still, I stepped out into another cold morning and started off to work. I wondered if I would find him. Surely he wouldn’t be wearing the red pants again. I panicked a bit, worried he’d blend in and I’d walk right past him without even knowing. No, that wouldn’t happen. I knew his face, even if I had only seen it for maybe a total of three seconds. It had invaded my dreams last night. No, I definitely knew what he looked like. I hoped so…

My heart rate began to rise when the crosswalk came into view. My eyes scanned all over for any sign of him. I realized I was looking for red pants and had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing at myself. Closer and closer I got to the crosswalk, and I didn’t see him. I stood on the curb, waiting for the signal to cross, biding it to take it’s time. I was in no rush. I didn’t want to miss him. My heart sank when it switched, allowing pedestrians to cross. I looked every single oncoming passerby in the face, just hoping one of them would be him. I sighed, slightly crushed.

It was silly, anyway. How old was I? Much too old to be acting like a school girl, waiting on a crush. I proceeded to work. It wasn’t going to happen. Better to just accept that and move on. It was a waste to wonder about the would-haves and could-haves.

***

Teetering on the edge of the curb, I chewed my lip, keeping an eye out for her on the other side of the crosswalk. I couldn’t see her, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t in there, hidden within the crowd waiting to cross. I hoped that was the case. The second the signal changed, I took off, looking out for her red scarf, knowing it would catch my eye again as it had the first time. I felt a sense of panic rise as the crowd was thinning and I still hadn’t seen her. I began looking at eyes, possibly looking a bit like a creep. I stepped up to the curb and looked back. Where was she? I pulled out my phone, checking the time. If she took this way daily, then now would be when we passed by each other.

Maybe that was a one time thing. Maybe our moment had come and gone. I cursed internally. I knew I should have at least waved. Now that chance was forever gone. Red Scarf Girl would be the one that got away. And I would be the idiot that let her slip through his fingers.

***

I sat at my desk with my cheek in my palm, using one finger to lazily enter in number after number into the computer. I tried to be my usual happy-go-lucky self, but something felt off. Not just something, but Mr. Red Pants himself. I’d never see him again. I wish I had at least waved when I first saw him. What stopped me? If I could just go back to that exact point in time, I would wave. Maybe he'd wave back, or say hello. And then what?

An email dinged itself into my work inbox. I sat up straight and checked it. It was from the assistant manager, reminding me to fix my timesheet since I had shown up late yesterday morning. I rolled my eyes and did as she asked. Once finished, I had a feeling like I was forgetting something. Something important. As if I left the stove on, but I know I didn’t. I stared at my timesheet in front of me, the numbers and words blurring as my eyes became unfocused. Then yesterday’s time-in practically glowed. I was late yesterday! Of course!

That’s why I didn’t see him again this morning! I probably never would have seen him if I wasn’t running late to begin with! It was like a choir of heavenly angels had descended down, singing their hallelujahs all around me. I felt silly this morning, preparing to run into him again but now I felt even sillier not even realizing the only reason we did the first time was because I was running late!

The rest of my day was spent in a much happier mood. I needed the time to go by faster. I had work to be late to tomorrow!

***

I yawned. The damp and dark morning wasn’t doing anything to help awaken me. I adjusted the hood of my coat, keeping the rain off of me as best I could. The snow was slushy, melting from the rain. Puddles were everywhere and it was hard to avoid them. But the weather fit my mood. I tried not to think about her as I came to the crosswalk. I stared at the ground, letting the crowd push their way past me to let me know the signal had changed. I stepped down off the curb and straight into a puddle. I groaned and shook my foot in annoyance. Typical. Glancing back up, I began to cross while I still had time.

And there she was. Red Scarf Girl, smirking at me while holding up a red umbrella. I stopped in my tracks, in disbelief. She kept her eyes on mine, her smile never fading. The distance between us closed and then she was right in front of me.

I smiled back and said hello. Her smile widened and she laughed.

And it was beautiful.


End file.
